Sengoku Basara 3: Sakura's Story
by NinjaGirl345
Summary: After losing her family to war, Sakura and her servant, Sakaë, have begun to take in soldiers and villagers affected by the war. But when Mitsunari's soldiers come to claim a traitor, will Sakura's involvement be for the best, or for the worst?
1. Prologue

**Hello, y'all! Ninja here! This idea has been in my head for a while now, and after a bit of research and game playing, I finally did it! Here is the beginning of my efforts to create a story for a new Sengoku Basara character, based on another historic figure. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is basically the opening for the character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sakura opened her eyes, early sunlight filtering in from the many windows of her room. She sat up, then stretched, attempting to awaken from her drowsed state. After sitting up for a few moments, she got up, stretched once more, and gazed out the window, searching for the garden beneath her balcony.

After several moments, her eyes caught sight of a few stray blooms, and as she continued to look, she caught sight of the rest of the garden. Many colorful trees, plants, and flowers grew in her garden, along with her medicinal herbs. Their pungent scent drifted by her balcony, which she inhaled deeply. With a refreshing smile on her face, Sakura began to get dressed, switching from her evening robes into her daytime kimono. As she prepared to change, she heard a familiar voice outside her closed door.

"Lady Sakura? Are you up yet?" Sakura looked into her mirror as she brushed her long, pink hair before replying, "Yes, Sakaë. I'm up."

"Do you need any assistance, My Lady?"

Sakura didn't even need to think before replying. "No, thanks. I can get ready on my own." Being the daughter of a powerful warlord meant a lot, especially when you inherited everything they had. Her father, who shall remain nameless, was such a lord, and he cared so much for his daughter that he gave her everything she could ever need, including a servant, Sakaë. However, unlike most people, Sakura became so close to Sakaë that some might consider them friends. This, along with her self-sufficient attitude, made her usually refuse to be taken care of, even by her servant.

"Are you sure My Lady?"

"How many times have we gone over this Sakaë? I'm old enough to at least dress by my self, aren't I?"

After a moment of silence, Sakaë replied with a sigh, "Yes, My Lady." Very quickly, Sakura added, "And please, call me Sakura."

As she continued to get dressed, Sakaë spoke up. "The men are already up, waiting for you." Sakura stopped brushing her hair, surprised. "Really? This early? I'm not even dressed yet!" Sakaë laughed audibly, at which Sakura smiled at. It was often hard to get her friend to show emotions besides worry, fear, and annoyance, considering her servant status. So, to Sakura, this was a big accomplishment. "Tell them that I'll be with them shortly."

Sakaë left, her footsteps barely audible, while she simply replied, "Yes, My Lady." Sakura sighed, before quietly adding, "It's Sakura." She finished brushing her hair quickly, put it into a bun, then headed towards the door. As she opened it up, she could hear the anxious voices of the men, all simultaneously wondering what was taking her so long. She laughed inwardly as she headed down the stairs, the men's comments reaching her ears.

"What's the hold up? She shoulda been up by now…."

"Maybe she slept in? She works so hard…."

"As if! Sakura is always up early, no matter how tired she is!"

"Than maybe she left? She might've gotten tired of takin' care of us…."

"Don't say such things! Sakura is a kind and caring woman! She'd never abandon us!"

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she caught up to Sakaë, whom she motioned to not yet reveal her presence. Her friend nodded before heading out, a basket in her hands. Sakura quickly grabbed a similar basket, which was filled with herbs and other medicines. She crouched by the doorway, listening in on their conversation.

"Good morning, Lady Sakaë! How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine. How are you men doing?"

"No complaints. Well, except one…."

"We were wonderin' where Lady Sakura might be right now…."

"Yeah; we're getting' worried."

Sakaë smiled faintly, before replying, "Maybe you should ask her that." The men looked around, confused. Then, they looked at the doorway, where Sakura had been hiding. She walked out nonchalantly, as if she hadn't been there hiding. "Oh. Hello guys."

The men smiled as she came in, almost as if the sight of her was the greatest thing in the world.

"Lady Sakura! What a surprise!"

"How have ya been?"

"Were ya sleepin' in late?"

"I wonder if she heard us earlier…."

Sakura laughed as she replied. "I'm doing fine. And yes, I did sleep in a little late. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

The men nodded as the two women walked around the large room, giving food and water to each man. As Sakaë did that, Sakura went around, checking on their wounds and bandaging them up. Some needed to be cleaned, others needed more salve, and a few needed pain killers. Sakura smiled as she cared for them, hearing compliments and words of praise as she went from man to man, helping them out. Each of these men were either soldiers, injured in battle, or villagers who had lost their homes to battle. Sakura's home had been transformed from a palace to a home for the needy. This might have been a shock to some, considering her father was a promising daimyo; no one knew where she got her pacifist ways from, even if she was a woman. Only Sakaë and the men seemed to accept her strange ways.

As they finished up, Sakura realized they were out of herbs. She turned to Sakaë, announcing that she was going to the garden. Her servant looked at her before asking questioningly, "Why? Are you collecting herbs, or is this an excuse to visit the gardens?" Sakura smiled before going out, replying, "A little bit of both."

As she stepped out into the garden, the pungent aroma filled her nose once more. She looked around, taking in the sights, sounds and smells surrounding her. Beautiful flowers draped the landscape, with many trees and plants towering over them. In the center of her garden, a miniature lake resided. Sakura smiled to herself while she picked herbs, inwardly reviewing each herb's name and usage. After collecting the herbs, she sat by the lake's edge, gazing at her own reflection; the pink-haired blue-eyed girl looked like a flower in a watery world below.

As she continued to look, small pink petals fell into the water, having been knocked off the trees by the breeze. Sakura looked up, her eyes resting on her favorite plants in the entire garden; cherry blossom trees. She smiled as her eyes followed the branches, where many of the blossoms grew like weeds. As the petals rained down on her, she grasped a blossom, which she held in her hand. The fragile flower was held carefully in her hand, as if being shielded from the world below.

Sakura was awoken from her reverie when she heard a loud booming noise close by, and ran towards the nearest wall. She climbed up it, her head barely seeing over the edge. The sight before her eradicated any happiness that was previously in her mind; a nearby field was drenched in blood, corpses scattered across the area. Noticing the flags, she saw family crests and knew what this was about; the war.

Recently, two former pupils of Lord Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu and Ishida Mitsunari, waged war on each other; the reason for this remains unknown by many. However, once the declaration had been sent, men and daimyo from across the land had gathered to take part in this epic war. Although they fought for honor and recognition, Sakura knew only too well the horrors of war; she lost both of her parents to the war, leaving only her and her servant Sakaë. The two, who had nowhere to go, found the palace which her parents had left for her. There, they began a new life caring for the soldiers and villagers, whom Sakura sympathized with. Perhaps this might be an attempt to fill in a void within her heart, or a simple act of kindness; we may never know.

Witnessing this sight, Sakura returns her gaze to the fragile flower within her palm. The flower was already beginning to wilt, much to her chagrin. _We're just like these flowers; our lives are beautiful yet short lived. With lives being discarded as less important as honor and a petty war, it makes you wonder if we are any better than animals, who fight each other for survival. Is this to be the fate of our country?_

Her contemplating was cut short by a cry from Sakaë. "Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura! Please, come quickly!"

Sakura put the flower behind her ear, than ran back inside, leaving the basket of herbs behind. As she ran towards the direction Sakaë's voice came from, she saw that the men had become tense, which was not a good sign. This only increased her worries as she headed towards the main gates.

At the gates, she caught the sight of Sakaë, who was waiting for her. "Well? What is it Sakaë?"

"It seems that some of Mitsunari's men are here."

Sakura thought for a moment. _Why would he send men to a place like this? _She looked at Sakaë, her eyes reflecting her confusion, as she spoke up. "Let me talk to them." Sakaë looked at her, than began to head out, before Sakura grabbed her hand. "No. Let me go alone. You must call the men down." Sakaë looked at her pointedly, about to challenge her authority, but merely nodded and headed back towards the main chambers.

Sakura sighed before she opened the gates slowly, looking out through the crack between the wall and the door. She could see a group of men, bearing the Ishida crest, waiting by the gates. Getting a bearing on her situation, she opened the door fully, clearing her throat as she did, making her presence known to the men. They jerked their heads towards her, their faces giving nothing away.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you perhaps the head of this poorhouse?"

She looked at them pointedly before replying. "I wouldn't call it that, but yes I am." The men looked at each other questioningly before their 'leader' continued. "We have been sent here by Lord Ishida Mitsunari to recover one of your, ahem, 'patients'"

Sakura felt insulted. These men were mocking her! "And why should I do that?" The men looked shocked that she would act so disrespectful to them, but she felt they deserved it. Besides, why should she help with these men? They'd probably just reinstate the soldiers, which she'd never let them do. "Well, we believe that you have a traitor in your midst. We have been sent to collect him."

Sakura looked at them, her anger boiling up inside her as their words cut into her heart. "And who is this 'traitor' that you speak of?" The men talked briefly before the leader replied, "The man who goes by the name of Sōsuke." Sakura felt her heart skip a beat; Sōsuke was her favorite patient, whom she enjoyed listening to stories and jokes he told.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, making her jump. "I'm sorry, Sakura. They're right. I'm nothing but a traitor." She turned around, noticing Sōsuke standing behind her, his eyes sad. She was thunderstruck at this; how could a man like him be a traitor?

She looked at the men, who had grown excited at seeing the man they were supposed to collect. "What did he do?" They merely replied, their voices thick with contempt, "He ran away, abandoning his post." She looked at Sōsuke, who merely nodded his head. She turned back to the group of men, her eyes filled with shock and sadness. "Then, will he be….?" The leader finished for her, seeing as she could not. "Yes; deserting is a capital offense. Once he is collected, he'll be publicly executed."

Sakura felt as if her world was falling apart. _I can't let them do that; even if he is a deserter, he's in my care. _She looked at her feet, trying to calm down. After a few breaths, she looked back up, her sadness and shock replaced by pure rage. "You'll have to take him from me than!"

The men looked surprised as she pulled out her fans from the sleeves of her kimono, using the wind to push them as far from her as she could. After flying for nearly a minute, they landed 50 meters away, the breath knocked out of them. As they caught their breath, Sōsuke looked at her, his eyes filled with a mix of shock, confusion, terror, and relief. "Lady Sakura…?" She looked at him, her eyes giving away nothing. "Get inside, Sōsuke, while their still out." Before he could reply, she grasped his hand and pushed him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" She turned around, seeing the group of soldiers back on their feet once more. She merely looked at the leader, replying, "This man is on my property, as well as yourselves. So long as he remains in my care, I will not allow you to touch a single hair of his. If you do…." She twirled her fans, the wind gusts emanating from them tossing the men again. They quickly rose up, fear in their eyes.

As the rest of the group ran away, the leader looked at Sakura, his eyes filled with rage and fear, which Sakura inwardly laughed at. "Protecting a traitor has made you one in the eyes of Lord Ishida. Be prepared to face the consequences…." With one last glance, he took off, his fellow soldiers far off in the distance.

With a sigh of relief, Sakura turned around and reentered the palace, glancing back one more time before she shut the door. As she walked in, she heard many booming voices reaching out to her, making her ears hurt. At first they were unintelligible, but they soon became clearer, and Sakura began to notice that her men were crowing around her, trying to help her.

"Lady Sakura, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Of course not! Lady Sakura did 'em in, all by herself!"

"Really? Why, good for you, Sakura! I never doubted you for a minute…."

"Ya did to, ya moron! Never doubt our Lady Sakura, or I'll take you out!"

Sakura smiled briefly, appreciating their voices of concern and words of praise. She began to walk forward but fell down, being weak with exhaustion. The men closest to her bent down, attempting to lift her up. She tried to wave them away, weakly protesting. "Please, guys… I'm fine, really… You don't have to help me… I can do it by myself…." She attempted to get up, but fell back again. As the men began to lift her up, she became still, allowing them to carry her off towards the infirmary. Once there, they placed her on a cot and left, each man wishing her a speedy recovery.

"Well, I see that you had a rough time, Lady Sakura." Sakura turned her head around, and noticed Sakaë standing behind her, the herb basket clenched within her hands. Sakura smiled faintly, replying, "Yeah; Mitsunari's men can be pretty brutish, even if a lady is present. I just wanted to teach them a few manners before they hit the road."

Sakaë walked towards a small table, placing the basket onto it. She reached in and grabbed a few herbs, mixing them up in a small pot. Steam rose from the pot, with water boiling within it. "I know what happened, Sakura." Sakura felt slightly surprised, but acted calm as she replied, "Really? And how is it that you, along with the entire household, found out?" Sakaë turned towards her, her eyes filled with worry and fear. "Sōsuke told me everything, including the fact that he's a traitor."

Sakura sighed as Sakaë continued, the fear and worry emanating from her voice. "I told you this would happen! I warned you not to let these men into the palace, that we'd get into serious trouble, but what did you do? You turned around and let in every villager and soldier within a mile of here!" Sakaë's tone became more scolding and worrisome as she continued, and the pot began to boil over, along with Sakaë's anger. "And now Mitsunari's men will be after us! All because you let a deserter into our home! This was supposed to be a home fit for royalty, not fugitives!"

This pushed Sakura over the edge, and she shot straight up, anger replenishing her energy. She began to shout, her loud voice matching Sakaë's tone for tone. "Shut up! It's not my fault that this happened! Besides, these men need me, and I will not abandon them! If Mitsunari wants to get revenge, than he can hang me instead! I will not allow these men to be in danger ever again! Now shove off!"

Sakura saw Sakaë recoil, looking at her with hurt in her eyes. Sakura felt guilty for upsetting her, but she was not going to forgive her for her vilifying comments. These men were her family now! She would stand up for them till the end! Isn't that why she risked her life for a so-called traitor?

Exhausted from her yelling, Sakura fell back, barely landing onto the cot beneath her. Sakaë looked at her, her hurtful gaze being replaced by one of pity and concern. She went back to her medicine pot, putting the final touches on the concoction before turning around. She bent down to Sakura's level, using one arm to hold her up as she poured the liquid down her throat. Sakura made no attempt to break free, but merely looked at Sakaë, her eyes blank.

As she finished the last bit, Sakura could feel the energy returning to her once more. She sat up, watching Sakaë put the remainder of the mixture away and gather the herbs. "Uh, thanks, Sakaë… I'm, um, sorry for yelling at you like that…."

Sakaë looked at her, forgiveness in her eyes. "That's quite alright, my Lady. If any of us should be apologizing, it should be me. Ever since I became your guardian, I have tried to make sure you stay safe. I just want you to be happy, but safe as well. You just make it hard to do both…." The two friends laughed at that, the tension between them evaporating instantly.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult. I really like helping out these people. It makes me feel as if I have a purpose…" Sakura looked around, her eyes resting on the door. The small crack allowed her to see a few of the men gathered around Sōsuke, all seeming entranced by something. Sakura could tell that he was telling on of his famous stories, and as she listened more, she realized that it was one of her favorites.

She smiled nostalgically, then turned towards Sakaë, her eyes bright. "I think I have an idea." Sakaë looked at her, worry returning to her eyes. "And what exactly is this idea?" Sakura looked at her, a smile lighting up her face. "I'm gonna stop this war!"

Sakaë looked shocked. "Why are you gonna do that?" Sakura replied, "Because people are dying everywhere do to this war. If we stop it, than no one else will have to die, right?" Her friend nodded reluctantly, knowing that was obvious. She looked at Sakura, her gaze worrisome. "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

Sakura thought for a moment, but had no answer to give. She looked at her servant, replying, "I really don't know yet. However, when I do know, I'll be glad to tell you!" Her friend looked at her, incredulous. Sakura ran out, bursting the door open. All of the men turned around, looking at her confusedly. She looked at them joyfully as she exclaimed, "Men, were going to end this war, once and for all!"

They looked at each other excitedly. Sakaë ran in, calling Sakura forward. As she came up, Sakaë whispered into her ear. "Buy my Lady, you have yet to come up with a plan! Besides, neither you nor these men have much experience in battle. It would be a catastrophe if you entered battle this unprepared!"

Sakura looked at her, thought for a moment, and replied, "Then maybe we should seek some advice. But from who…?" As she continued to think, her eyes light up with revelation. "I know who to ask!" Sakura turned around, her men already on their feet. "Get ready to set off, men! We leave for Ōta immediately!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was sooooo long! It may be longer than most of my chapters, but I felt that this prologue deserved to be a single chapter! I'll let you know right now that my Sakura has NOTHING to do with the Sakura from Naruto! They may look alike, but she has abilities similar to Kagura of InuYasha. However, as you can tell, she is clearly her own character. <strong>

**She is based off of the historical figure Okuni of Izumo, who was a shrine keeper of the Izumo region. I suggest looking her up to find out more. I will try to update soon, but, seeing as I have neglected another story to make this chapter, it might take a while before I do. I appreciate any comments, critiques and reviews, so long as they're not too mean. I hate meanies!**

**Also, I have begun a project based off of the Sengoku Basara series, which should hopefully help me learn even more about these famous figures. Wish me good luck! **

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi ya'll! Ninja here! After a bit of strife, I finally have chapter one up! Hope you enjoy it. **

**P.S. I only own Sakura and her peeps.**

**P. P. S. I appreciate the reviews! It keeps me goin'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Are we there yet, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look behind her, following the voice. Spotting Sōsuke, she smiled, nodding. "Yes we are; according to this map, we should be there in another hour or two." With that, she face forward, continuing to follow the dirt path.

However, the men continued to talk amongst themselves, prompting Sakura to join in. "Is there a problem, men?"

They looked at each other, before one of them, a man named Nagamasa, replied, "It's just, my Lady, that you said the same thing about two hours ago." With that, he turned to face the others, who encouraged him to go on. He returned his gaze to her before finishing, "We believe we have gotten lost."

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. "Are you sure?" She looked at all of them, who faintly nodded. Her gaze returned to Nagamasa, who seemed to be blushing faintly. Sakura sighed. _Men; You can't help 'em for what they are…_

Sakura turned, looking at the map in her hands. After observing it briefly, she turned her attention to the surrounding area. After looking for what should be a clearing, she found herself staring at a forest, a lake in the distance. After a moment, she found what was the problem; her map was from a previous century.

_Great. That's just great! I got us lost with a map that is outdated, my men are doubting me, and we might run out of food soon! What could possibly get any worse?_

As she completed her thought, she heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Turing around, she noticed a group of stallions, with soldiers carrying flags. As she looked closer, she recognized the crest; Mōri Clan. _Great! That must be Motonari's patrol! You just had to ask…_

Quickly, she gathered her men, lining them up on the roadside. She turned around, standing in front of them. As the patrol advanced, dust began rise up, making the men cough. Sakura, however, held her ground, out of both fear and anger. She didn't like Motonari; he always tried to take Izumo from her, all for his _beloved _Chūgoku. Besides, he was a pompous fool who wasn't humble in the least, believing his men to be nothing but pawns. The man made her skin crawl. Still, she put on a mask of mirth, hiding her inner feelings from him.

Finally, the dust settled, the patrol halting in front of the small procession. In the lead was none other than Mōri Motonari. He turned to look at the small gathering before catching her gaze. His eyes seemed both surprised, and yet… relieved? _Probably thinking you're gonna surrender… Don't kid yourself… The man only likes his beloved Chūgoku…_

Motonari spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts. "Sakura. Long time no see…" She looked up at him, her eyes giving nothing away. "Not really, Motonari." With this, he looked down, his voice reaching down to her. "You are on my land, Sakura; the least you could do is be more… respectful."

She looked around, taking his words in. Ignoring his suggestion, she turned back to him. "You mean we're in Aki?" He looked at her, seeming to become irritated. "Yes you are; where did you think you were?" She was about to reply, but held her tongue. _You don't need to tell him anything. Besides, he might try to steal Izumo from you. Don't give anything away._

"Anyways, I'll be off now. Come on men…" With that, she rallied up her men, heading down the path. Knowing where they were would help them find Ōta, which wasn't that much farther. However, she knew that if Motonari followed them, he might attack Ōta, or even try to steal Izumo. _Please, don't follow me. Please…_

However, being Motonari, he wouldn't let her go off without hearing her excuse. He headed her off, blocking the path. "Not so fast, Sakura."

He got off his horse, ring blade in hand. Sakura's men began to surround her, protecting her from harm. However, as Motonari began to get closer, she could feel them shiver with fright. She turned to them, reassurance in her voice. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just… Get back." They shook their heads, not moving. She looked at Sōsuke, pleading in her eyes. "I don't want any of you to get hurt…"

With that Sōsuke nodded, gathering the others. They took refuge behind a rock, watching as Motonari stopped in front of Sakura. "Smart of you to send them off, Sakura. Those renegades wouldn't last a day on the battlefield, let alone a second against me…" At that, Sakura tensed, her gaze searching her group. The men seemed to look at her, fear and apology in their eyes. She sighed, looking back at Motonari. "They may not be the best, Motonari, but they're good enough for me." She smiled, the men cheering behind her. As Motonari began to circle her, however, the men were silenced. Motonari smiled, something Sakura knew was always bad news.

"How sweet. It seems you have developed feelings for these rogues." He stopped in front of her, twirling his ring blade in his hand. Sakura stood still, her eyes following the blade. "However, that matters not. What does matter is why you are on my land." He stopped his blade, which was now only a few centimeters from her neck. At this, Sakura froze, her eyes blocking the tears trying to break free.

Motonari's smile grew wider, scaring her all the more. "Now, do not tell me that perhaps you are here to give up Izumo at last…" At this, Sakura shook her head ever so carefully, barely avoiding the blade beneath her. Motonari sighed, his free hand holding his head. He then looked at her, his gaze questioning. "Then why are you here?"

His hand began to inch close to her face, making Sakura recoil. At this, Motonari shook his head. "Now, Sakura, be careful; one wrong move and my blade will slice through your neck." She nodded, closing her eyes as he inched closer. She felt his hand on her cheek, the cold leather glove touching the soft, warm skin of her face. She began to tremble, fearing for her life.

As his hand rested on her face, he repeated his previous question. "Why are you here?" Still, Sakura refused to answer, fear and anger building up within her. Sighing, Motonari backed off, his gloved hand falling from her cheek. Sakura could hear him remove the ring blade as he spoke, his voice commanding. "If you will not bother to tell me, than maybe they will...?" He turned, his ring blade pointed at the men, still hiding behind the rock.

Sakura gasped, her heart ceasing to beat. _He wouldn't dare! _But she sighed, knowing he would; nothing stopped Motonari from getting what he wanted.

The men behind the rock looked out, only to duck as Motonari swung his blade around. Sakura could hear yelps coming from the, which seemed to please Motonari. As Sakura made her way towards him, he turned around, satisfaction in his eyes. She was on her knees, bowing to him. As she spoke, her voice quavered, defeat emanating from her. "Please, Lord Mōri, leave them alone. I'll tell you, just please… Leave them alone…"

Feeling a sense of triumph, Motonari bent over her, his hand cupping her chin. His smile became a faint smirk, his eyes not leaving Sakura's bent form. "Was that so hard, now?" As he lifted her chin, Sakura's eyes found Motonari's, unable to break their eye contact. As his face got closer to hers, Sakura could barely resist the urge to shake him off. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Having had enough, Sakura broke free of his grasp, her fans in hand. Motonari looked at her, his hand still out. Frustrated, he swung his ring blade around, aiming for the girl. Sakura easily dodged it, swiftly moving through the air. She landed on the ground softly, her arms stretched outward.

Motonari grabbed his ring blade, his frustration building up. He turned to his men, still mounted on their horses. "Don't just sit there! Get her!" They quickly jumped off their horses, swords in hand. As they headed towards her, Sakura quickly stood up, flicking her wrist. Her fans spun around, generating wind. The rough breeze tossed the men into the air, making them land on their backs.

Smiling, Sakura faced Motonari, whose face was red with anger, albeit barely. In the distance, she heard cheering, which she knew was coming from her men. As Motonari stepped forward, he held his ring blade in front of him, preparing for his next move. He spoke up, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "Why do you resist me?"

Sakura looked towards him, her eyes lighting up. "Because, not only have you tried to take over my land, but you have offended my men.." She stepped forward, Motonari's eyes not leaving hers. "I cannot allow you to offend me, whether you are daimyo or not." She gripped her fans tightly, her anger reaching it's boiling point.

Motonari simply looked at her, his gaze unwavering. "Fine. Be aware the you have chosen your fate." He stepped towards her, gripping his ring blade. As Sakura prepared to strike, she heard a distance voice call out. "Okuni… Okuni…" She glanced briefly behind her, seeing a figure in the distance.

Unable to discern it, she turned back to Motonari, who had thrown his blade at her. She quickly blocked the blade, using her fan as a shield. The hard wood barely, and she meant _barely_ shielded her from the blade's sharp edge.

As she stood her ground, she felt the blade pushing her back, creating small cracks in the dirt. Motonari retrieved his blade before rushing to her, attempting to land a blow. As she tried to block him, she could feel the blade cutting the air around her. _One wrong move, and I'm mincemeat! _

As the blade inched closer and closer to her, the voice became clearer, prompting her to look behind her. A familiar form had come into view, making Sakura smile faintly. "Keiji! Over here!" The young man ran towards her, a smile on his face. As he got closer, his smile faded, a look of confusion on his face. "What's going on, Okuni?"

She looked at him, struggling to fight Motonari off. "Oh. Just wandering through the woods when Motonari over hear decides to fight me. No big deal." Motonari shook his head, fighting back. "You're the one prancing through my land without permission." Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "At least I wasn't-"

"Settle down, you two!" Keiji broke them up, holding Sakura back. He turned to Motonari, his eyes cold. "Why? Why, Motonari?" Motonari looked at him, his eyes giving nothing away. "I told you: She wandered onto my land. I have the right to her fate, don't I?" He stepped forward, his eyes resting on Sakura. "I also", he continued, his eyes finding Keiji's, "control yours."

As the two continued to stare at each other, Sakura felt the air filling with tension. She wanted to break it up, but knew her involvement would only worsen the situation. Finally, Keiji turned towards her, his voice questioning. "What _are_ you doing here, Okuni?" She turned towards him, noticing Motonari's eyes, watching her as well.

She sighed, knowing she had to at least tell Keiji the truth. _I can't lie to Keiji. He's my friend. Still… _She thought, pausing, glancing quickly at Motonari. Her eyes narrowed slightly. _I can't give too much away. _"I was heading for a friend's place, when I got lost. Motonari here jumped to conclusions and attacked me. I was simply defending myself."

Keiji looked at Motonari, who was looking at Sakura with hate in his eyes. "Is that true, Motonari?" After a moment's pause, he nodded slowly, seeming defeated. "I suppose. Still…", he turned towards Sakura, "Why didn't you simply tell me?" Sakura sighed, replying, "Because, Motonari, even if I did, would you believe me?"

He looked at her, his eyes expressionless, as he nodded slowly. "Fair enough." He mounted his horse, his ring blade in hand. "However, do not think that this is over, _Okuni." _Sakura looked at Keiji, glaring at him. He shrugged his shoulders, forgetting the slip. _Why'd ya tell him my name, Keiji…? _Motonari spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts. "I will be back. And the next time I see you on my land," he bent over her, his eyes burning into hers, "I will show no mercy."

As he headed off, Sakura could barely hear him, his voice becoming distant. "You won't be so lucky next time…" Turning around, Sakura glared at Keiji, who looked baffled. "What's the matter, Ok- I, um, mean Sakura?" She walked towards him, trying to calm herself. "You just told him my name!"

Keiji looked at her, still confused. "What's so wrong with that?" She sighed, her heart rate returning to normal. "That was my _old _name, Keiji! He can use that for blackmail!" As she got closer, he raised his hands up protectively, fearing Sakura's wrath. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please! Don't be mad!"

She sighed again, this time more slowly. Keiji began to relax, noting the calm within her voice. "I forgive you, Keiji. Just… Please, be more careful…" He nodded, his eyes bright again. "So, who are you visiting, _Sakura_?" She looked around, making sure the coast was clear, before replying, "The Saica Faction."

Keiji smiled. "You mean Magoichi?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah. Do you know her?" Keiji nodded slightly. "Well, I've met her before…" Sakura looked at him, her eyes bright. "Can you take us there?" Keiji nodded vigorously. "Of course! Anything for an old friend."

As Keiji began to take lead, Sakura called out for the others, who had come out of hiding only moments before. "Let's go, men! Off to Ōta!" She looked at Keiji, adding, "And this time, we have a guide!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as before, but still fine nonetheless. Do you sense the tension mounting? I know I do! I might be able to update once more, but once school starts I'll be super busy. As always, comments are accepted, provided they aren't too hateful.<strong>

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Ninja here! This chapter took a bit, but I think I finally did it! Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**As always, I only own Sakura/Okuni, her maid/friend, and her soldiers. I wish I owned Sengoku Basara... I would get all the games for free instead of buying them! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The journey to Magoichi's was pretty uneventful after Sakura and Motonari's "little scuffle". Keiji took the lead, Sakura following right behind, and her men guarding the rear front. She felt mixed emotions while watching them, her heart still hammering in her chest.

_They're so inexperienced; Motonari's right about that. _She clenched her fists, the image of Motonari's eyes still etched into her mind. _Still, I have to trust them. Even if I can fight on my own, another battle like that could end me._

Trying to clear her thoughts, she turned to look at Keiji, who was being unusually, only muttering a "This way" or "That way" if needed. _Something's up with him…_Sakura spoke up, making Keiji stop in his tracks. "Um, Keiji…" He turned around, his gaze filled with concern. "Yeah, Sakura?"

She sighed, looking at him squarely in the eyes. "Is something the matter, Keiji?" He smiled, laughing nervously. "Me? Something wrong with me?" Sakura nodded, her curiosity piqued. "Yes. You seem so… distant, Keiji. It's not like you."

He looked away, his smile wavering. "There's nothing wrong, Sakura. I'm fine, really…" Sakura followed him, her gaze piercing. At this, Keiji recoiled a bit, almost whimpering. Sakura smiled, understanding in her eyes. "I think I know what's the problem here, Keiji…"

He looked at her, his arms raised protectively. "What? What problem?" Sakura backed off, her smile growing wider. "I think you like someone." Keiji became stiff, which Sakura knew meant that she'd been right. He looked at her, his eyes still distant. "How'd ya know?"

Sakura laughed lightly as she spoke. "All girls know about these thing, Keiji. You've got all the symptoms: sighing, lost in thought, denial…" She tilted her head, thoughtful. "Have you felt your heart beating so fast, you thought it would burst?" He nodded, saying yes quietly. "And do you feel as though you can't live without her?"

He nodded more vigorously, shaking like a leaf. Sakura's smile shone brightly, lighting up her face as she spoke. "Then you've got a case of lovesickness which is easily cured by spending time with that special someone. Now, who is the lucky lady, Keiji?" He looked down at his feet, embarrassment flooding from him in waves.

She bent over to him, her face inches from his. "Come on, Keiji. You can tell me. We've been friends forever, right? You know I'd _never _spill your secret, right?" Nodding again, he quietly muttered a name, but Sakura couldn't hear him. "Keiji, can you be a bit clear? And maybe a bit louder… Now, who is she?"

Sighing, Keiji looked at her, his eyes filed with passion. "It's Magoichi." Sakura felt awestruck. Her best friends are in love with each other? Smiling, Sakura pleaded for him to continue. "Have you told her yet, Keiji?" He shook his head. "I've never actually met her before…" Sakura looked at him dreamily. "Love at first sight."

Keiji grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "What do I do, Sakura? How do I win her love?" Sakura shakily replied, "Well, Magoichi is all for her Saica Faction, so if you stay loyal to your cause, she might say something. And-" "And? What else?" "Can ya let go of me first, please?"

Keiji blushed slightly, letting her go. She dusted herself off before continuing. "And if you prove yourself to be a tough fighter, than she might be interested." He looked at her, eyes shining. "What about flowers: does she like 'em?" Sakura shook her head. "No, she doesn't. Although, _I_ love 'em." She gestured towards herself, hand on her heart, and she smiled.

Immediately, she felt Keiji's strong arms grab her, pulling her into an enormous hug. "You're a genius, Sakura! Thank you!" She laughed lightly, hugging him back. "Your welcome, Keiji." He put her down gently, still smiling. Sakura smiled back at him, holding her arm out. "Well, shall we be on our way?" Keiji nodded, his arm through hers, his tone light. "Yes, my Lady."

* * *

><p>Eventually, they found themselves at the Saica Stronghold. Keiji had to leave, so he turned to say goodbye. Sakura ran to him, giving him another hug. "See ya soon, Keiji." He hugged her too, then let her go as he walked away. "See ya, Sakura." Sakura waved, her voice carrying to him. "Say hello to Matsu and Toshiie for me!" She heard a quiet "I will" and he was gone.<p>

Smiling, she turned around, facing the Stronghold's broad gates. Several guards stood nearby, keeping a close eye on her little procession. She sighed, trying to relax. _You'll be fine, Sakura; It's not like you're her to declare war or anything, right? _She nodded, answering her own question. _Yes you are, just not on her…_

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sakura followed the voice, finding the guard who spoke up. She smiled, trying to seem as harmless as possible. "I am Okuni of Izumo. I came to speak with your leader, Lady Magoichi." The soldier eyed her warily, trying to discern any sign of a threat, but found none.

He nodded faintly. "Alright. Wait one second." He turned around, calling out to his fellow guards. "We've got a visitor to see the Boss. Open the gates!" Soon, Sakura saw the huge gates open up, revealing the Saica Camp; it was large, covered in tents and traps laid out for intruders.

As she entered, she noticed the guard come up beside her. "I will escort you to the Boss' tent." She nodded. As they journeyed further into the camp, she noticed the man eying her party curiously.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" "Why do you have soldiers with you?" She shrugged her shoulders. "For protection. Is there something wrong with that, sir?" He shook his head, keeping his eyes facing ahead of him. "I suppose not."

Finally, they found themselves at the camp's center, where Magoichi's tent stood. It was, from Sakura's stand point, HUGE. It was definitely the size of her bedroom and infirmary combined. The guard put his head on the tent, whispering. After a moment, he bowed and turned to her. "The Boss will see you now."

This broke her through her musings. She nodded at him. "Thank you, sir." He nodded back, then went to return to his post. Breathing deeply, she stepped in, prepared for anything. When she saw the inside of the tent, she_ definitely _thought it was a house within a house; a bed lay in one corner, while a table with food lay in another. A table lay in the center of the tent, numerous maps and blueprints scattered over it. Few, if any, personal items lay about the tent, making the homey feeling pretty void.

A voice broke her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "Okuni?" She turned, her eyes meeting those of her friends. "Hi, Magoichi." She bowed slightly, being as respectful as can be. "I mean, Lady Saica." She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. Magoichi smiled lightly, her tone light. "There's no need for the formality, Okuni. Have a seat."

Sakura smiled gratefully, sitting where Magoichi had gestured. She turned towards her men, who stood nervously outside the tent. "Just stay there. I'll be out shortly." With a nod from Nagamasa and Sōsuke, they closed the ten opening, leaving the two completely alone. Magoichi sat across from her, her tone filled with concern. "Are you hungry?" Sakura shook her head. "Not really, but thank you for asking." Magoichi sighed. "Alright, but if you need some, let me know." Sakura nodded, trying to find the right words to use. _How can I explain what I need to ask?_

As the silence grew, Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. "So, Magoichi, how have you been?" Magoichi sighed, her gaze thoughtful. "Not much." Sakura felt shocked. "I thought you'd be busy, with the war and all." Magoichi nodded. "Well, we have had a few run-ins with neighboring armies, but nothing major. We also have been asked to make a pact with both the Eastern and Western Armies."

Sakura stood up, her hands up. "_Both_ armies? Have you figured out which one you'll join?" Magoichi shook her head. "Not yet." Sakura sighed, glad. _I don't need another friend involved in this war… Let alone one I may fight against one day…_

Magoichi looked at her, concern in her voice. "Is something wrong, Okuni?" Sakura shook her head. "Not really." Before Magoichi could say anymore, Sakura went on. "A lot has happened to me, recently. I mean, I changed my name-" "You changed your name?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah. It's not Okuni anymore; it's Sakura."

Magoichi slowly nodded, trying making sense of the change. "Okay, _Sakura, _what else happened?" Sakura continued, her thoughts going over the past day or so. "Well, I've been taking care of ex-soldiers and villagers recently…" Magoichi nodded. "I've heard about that." She nodded towards the men outside. "Those must be them, right?" Sakura nodded. "A few." " I also heard that you gave up the sword for a fan." Sakura nodded, pain in her eyes as her friend went on. "But I suppose I can understand, with what the war has done to you…"

Sakura knew what she meant; after she lost everything to war, she never wanted to fight again. She can't even bear to see a weapon, let alone a brawl. As her thoughts continued to whirl around, Magoichi spoke up. "Has anything else happened, recently?" Sakura smiled, grateful for her friend changing the subject. However, as she went on, her smile faded. "Well, some of Mitsunari's soldiers came the other day…"

"Why?" "Well, they said I had been caring for a traitor. And well-" Magoichi interrupted her, standing up as well. "A traitor? You let a _traitor_ into your home?" Sakura nodded, her voice quiet as she went on. "I didn't know. Besides-" She looked at Magoichi, her eyes steely. "I wouldn't let _anyone _suffer, no matter who they are. Surely you understand…?"

Magoichi nodded slightly, returning to her seat. "Still, Sakura, this is dangerous; you can get into serious trouble…" Sakura quickly replied, making her friend jump. "I have been in trouble; they tried to force me to give him up, so I fought 'em. I also-" "You what!" Sakura nervously repeated her statement, shaking ever so slightly. "I, um, fought Mitsunari's men…"

Magoichi looked shocked, but tried to remain calm. "That is _definitely _going to bring you trouble, Sakura…" Sakura went on, her eyes not contact with Magoichi's. "I also had a run-in with Motonari. He and I don't exactly get along…" Magoichi nodded, knowing of the two's constant quarrels. "Still, Sakura, you should be staying _away_ from the war. Isn't that why you gave up the life of a warrior?"

Sakura nodded, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Yes, but still… I can't bear to see this war get any worse…" As she went on, she looked at the floor, her nervousness getting to her. "I was wondering, if, maybe, you could help me fight… Ya know… Against Ieyasu _and_ Mitsunari?"

Magoichi stood up, her eyes glazed with an unknown emotion. She looked at Sakura, her voice shaking as well. "You… want to fight… the Eastern _and_ Western Armies…?" Sakura nodded sheepishly. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to explain, her thoughts and feelings pouring out of her. "I know that they fight each other due to some petty squabble. Still, this has caused so many people to die, and many others have lost their homes. I know."

Magoichi nodded as she went on. "I just want it to stop." Tears flowed from her eyes, making her vision blurry. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, giving her comfort. She looked at Magoichi, who smiled lightly. "I understand your feelings about this, and I too agree that this war must end. However," She turned, looking at Sakura. "I don't believe you can handle this on your own. If you plan to oppose both the Eastern _and_ Western Armies, than you'll need some assistance."

Sakura nodded, drying her tears. "That's why I can here, Magoichi…" Her voice was rough, the anger and sadness still bubbling within her. "I wanted to ask if _you'd_ help us." Magoichi froze, her hand still resting on Sakura's shoulder. She felt it tense as Magoichi spoke, her voice low. "You wanted _me_ to help you?" Sakura nodded faintly. "Only if you want to, that is…"

Sighing, Magoichi relaxed her grip, her hand falling to her side. She stepped back, arms folded in front of her chest. "Look, Sakura: I can understand your reasoning, and the Saica Faction is prepared to fight to the bitter end. However-" At this, she stepped forward, looking Sakura square in the eye. "I don't see any reason as to assist you." Sakura's mouth gaped. _Why wouldn't she? We're friends, right?_

Magoichi, reading her shocked expression, continued. "We could not bother to help someone who has no political standing, let alone experience." Sakura looked down, feeling as if all hope was lost. _Now I'll never see the end of this war… Nor will anyone else… _"However," Sakura looked up, hope flaring in her chest. "If you prove yourself to us, then we might consider lending our aid to you."

Sakura brightened up, smiling. "Oh, thanks Magoichi! I'll prove myself to you! Just let me-" "Hold it, Sakura." Magoichi held her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Don't get a head of yourself. I haven't told you how yet." Sakura tilted her head. "How can I, then?" Magoichi thought for a moment, releasing Sakura's shoulders. A smirk formed on her lips. "You know of Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin, right?" Sakura nodded. "Of course; the Tiger of Kai and the War God have been rivals for years. Even _I _know that."

Magoichi's smirk grew bigger, replace by a mischievous smile. "Well, than this'll be easy. All you have to do is get both the Tiger and the War God to ally with you. Then, and only then, will we consider joining your little rebellion." Sakura felt her heart stop beating in her chest. _Make the Tiger… And the War God… My allies! Could it even be done? _Sakura collapsed, feeling the false sense of hope fade. Now_ what will I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting, huh? What will happen next? You'll have to find out for yourselves, but I'll tell you this: it will be fun! <strong>**Anyways, since school's starting I'll be super busy, so for now my stories are all on hold. Sorry! I hope you forgive me!**

**As always, comments and reviews are appreciated. So are reader critiques, provided they aren't too harsh. I _do_ have feelings...**

**Until next time, Ninja is out; Peace!**


End file.
